Remember I love you
by ladynerdalot
Summary: If you knew how your story was going to end would you have started it sooner? Kind of follows season 6 plot with Stiles being forgotten and Lydia trying to remember him. Also includes Scott, Allison and Aidan. Still a work in progress with kind of regular updates. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

*I own nothing except for my ideas*

If you knew how your story was going to end would you have started it sooner?  
"Remember I love you."

 ***Remember I love you***

Every morning for a week Lydia stood by a locker waiting.

She didn't know whose locker it was and the person she was waiting for never turned up.

To be honest she didn't even know who she was waiting for, all she knew was the person she was waiting for would come eventually.

They _always_ came when she needed them.

Lydia was about to walk away when she heard someone say her name. She turned to see a senior standing next to her, he was tall and tanned with black hair and brown eyes. Scott McCall, he was wearing his usual ensemble of work boots, brown jacket, jeans and a shirt. Everything was designed to make him blend in. She had seen him in the halls yet had never spoken to him. He was a loner who didn't have any friends. Yet she was sure that he used to be one of the most popular kids in school, and but as Lydia watched students walk past without sparing the guy a glance she realised she must have been mistaken. Unlike Scott, Lydia was the queen of school surrounded by all her friends and minions, yet every lunch time while sitting with everyone she kept waiting for that person to turn up.

"Can I help you?" Lydia asked with a flick of her hair, she didn't need to be seen hanging out with the lamest person at her school. Lydia watched as Scott shuffled his feet before looking up at Lydia.  
"Uh, it's just that you're standing in front of my locker is all." She let out a shocked gasp, Scott McCall couldn't have been the person she was waiting for. Was he? Lydia looked Scott up and down quickly, he was familiar to her, like they use to be friendly once, yet they weren't anymore. And although Lydia wished her mystery person was Scott just to simplify everything she could tell by looking at him that he wasn't the person she was waiting for. So why was she standing in front of his locker?

Lydia moved away from Scott's locker quickly feigning disgust just as Allison, Lydia's best friend walked over to the pair.  
"Hey Lydia, everyone is coming to mine tonight for a party." Allison said without even sparing the teenage boy a second glance. For the past week Lydia couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in her heart every time she looked at Allison and by the way Scott quickly looked away with a grimace she could tell he felt the same.  
"Who do you mean by everyone?" Lydia asked with a smirk. The raven-haired beauty smiled broadly leaning against the locker that was next to Scott's.  
"If you're asking about Aiden, yes he will be there." Lydia's smile faltered slightly at the mention of her "kind of boyfriend".

For the past week Lydia had been dreaming of a teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes and every time she tried to talk to Aiden about it he blew her off, telling her she was speaking nonsense. He did the same thing whenever she tried to explain her feelings about Allison, she felt the same pain about Aiden, like he wasn't meant to be there, but decided to keep that to herself, she didn't want to upset him.  
"Well if everyone is going, Scott." Lydia said turning to the loner quickly. "Why don't you come along as well?" Both Scott and Allison looked at Lydia in shock, to be honest Lydia was shocked at herself as well but there was a reason why she was standing in front of Scott McCall's locker every day and a reason why she felt like she was missing him when they had never spoken before, and she was going to find out. Scott just stood, frozen in place mumbling about the fact that he would have to ask his mum to borrow the car and that he wasn't really a party person anyway until Lydia cut across him.  
"It's your senior year Scott, live a little and if you need a lift. I can pick you up." Lydia suggested. Allison finally spared Scott a glance long enough to look at him properly, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Lydia, Allison had always thought that Scott was kind of cute. Allison smiled at Scott warmly, hooking her arm with Lydia's and starting to drag her away.  
"My place, eight. Don't be late." And with that both Lydia and Allison turned leaving Scott in the hallway shocked at what had just happened.

"Care to explain?" Allison demanded once they were far enough away they were sure Scott wouldn't be able to hear them.  
"It's our senior year, I thought it would be nice if everyone got included. And this way you can finally talk to him. If he's cool enough to attend one of our parties then he is cool enough for you to talk to him and eventually date him." Lydia said with another flick of her hair. Allison stopped mid step, forcing Lydia to stop with her.  
"Ouch, pull my arm harder why don't you." Lydia cried out in pain. She turned to see Allison looking at her in a mixture of anger and sadness. "What?" Lydia asked confused.  
"When I was new here _you told me_ I couldn't date Scott because he wasn't cool enough, that he was too much of a loser. And now you have a second of sympathy and give him a pity invitation to my party and he is suddenly cool enough for me to date him?" Allison asked outraged. Lydia had no idea what Allison was talking about, she would never tell her friend not to pursue her crush just because he wasn't cool enough. "Gee, thanks for advice." Allison spat out before storming away from Lydia. Lydia was left in the hallway reeling. Why would Allison act like that? She was normally so forgiving and understanding, wasn't she?

Hey, so this is a multi fic story. I already have three chapters so let's hope I update regularly before I go back to university.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Lydia was sat at her usual lunch table in the cafeteria surrounded by her friends, they were all smiling and talking to her yet for some reason she couldn't seem to remember their names or how she knew them. She watched as Allison walked up to their table yet before she could sit down Lydia jumped up from her seat getting Allison's attention.  
"Hey, take a walk with me." Lydia said, walking around the table and hooking her arm with Allison's. Allison merely followed along not questioning Lydia's antics. Lydia didn't stop walking until she found an empty classroom. She dragged Allison in before closing and locking the door behind her.  
"What are you doing?" Allison asked confused. Lydia turned around to Allison, trying to think of a good excuse for her actions this morning before she decided to just come clean.  
"There's something wrong with me." Lydia admitted, Allison looked at Lydia before chuckling to herself.  
"Lydia, it's senior year. There is something wrong with everyone. Just give yourself time and when we graduate you will find your place in the world and everything will be okay." Lydia just looked at Allison in shock, she really thought Lydia was referring to her not being able to find herself in high school? What the heck?  
"No, I mean that for the past week something hasn't been right."  
"You're not on your period, are you? Or maybe you just haven't had sex in a while?" Allison suggested. Lydia let out a breath trying to remain calm, for some reason she felt like screaming.  
"Allison, be serious please. I mean that for the past week I have been having the same dream about a guy I have never met before, I have been waiting at a locker every morning waiting for someone to turn up and when I look at Scott McCall I feel like we are meant to be friends and yet we aren't because he has no friends and then when I-" Lydia stopped talking when she realised what she was about to reveal about what she felt whenever she looked at Allison and Aiden.  
"Lydia, I have no idea what you are going on about. Until today I had never seen you talk to Scott McCall before, and these dreams? They are just dreams!"  
"But that's the thing Allison! I don't think they are dreams, they feel like memories." Lydia admitted. Allison walked towards Lydia, placing her hands comfortingly on her shoulders.  
"Lydia, they're just dreams ok! You said it yourself you never met the guy you keep dreaming about. Just drop it." Allison said before stepping around Lydia, she was about to unlock the classroom door before Lydia's words stopped her.  
"In these dreams, you're dead. And it's not just you, Aiden is dead as well and every time I look at the both of you I feel like you aren't meant to be here. Like you're a figment of my imagination." Lydia admitted, she was scared to face Allison, scared that Allison would see the truth written on her face and that she would lose her best friend. Allison didn't say anything, instead she just opened the classroom door and left.

 ***Remember I love you***

Lydia sat at her makeup table applying the last of her makeup before going to Allison's party. After Allison left Lydia in the classroom Lydia rushed home, unable to stay at the school. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did about everyone and why she was having the dreams. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.  
Finished getting ready Lydia grabbed her car keys and purse before rushing out of her house. The address already programmed into her navigation system. It only took ten minutes until she reached her destination. Lydia parked the car on the empty driveway and walked up to the front door. She didn't wait long until Scott answered. He stood there in a pair of sweatpants, his hair damp from the shower he obviously just got out of. His naked chest wasn't that bad of a sight.  
"Lydia! What are you doing here?" Scott asked in shock at seeing who was at his front door. He couldn't remember the last time he had a girl his age at his house.  
"I told you I was going to pick you up for the party!" Scott looked away sheepishly.  
"Yeah about that, I don't think I'm going to go." Scott admitted.  
"Why not? It's going to be amazing!" Lydia said with fake enthusiasm, Scott looked at Lydia clearly not buying her act.  
"I just haven't felt well this week is all." Lydia looked closely at Scott, he didn't look physically sick yet from the way he looked away from Allison today he could be dealing with the same thing she was going through.  
"Like people are where they shouldn't be?" Lydia asked, she came here for answers and she wasn't leaving until she got them. Scott looked at Lydia in disbelief, and in that quick glance was all the confirmation Lydia needed, something wasn't right with Beacon Hills and it was affecting them.

Scott opened the door a bit wider and stepped to the side.  
"I think you should come inside." Scott said before Lydia walked through his door nervously. She felt like she had been in here before, without thinking she reached her hand out to hold something. She had been doing it all week without realising, she knew what she was looking for wasn't there and yet every time she reached her hand out this week either Allison or Aiden grabbed her hand and not in the comforting manner she wanted.

"Do you want something to drink?" Scott asked as she followed him into the lounge room.  
"No thanks, where's your mum?" Lydia asked taking a seat on the lounge.  
"Work." Lydia looked around the lounge room, this was her first time in Scott's house and yet it felt like a second home to her, like it was a headquarters of sorts.  
"What's been happening to you this week?" Scott inquired, Lydia looked up catching Scott's eye. She knew she couldn't lie to him.  
"I've felt like I've been waiting for someone and they never turn up. I've been having dreams of the same guy and yet I've never met him! And when I look at Allison and Aiden it feels as though-"  
"As though they should be dead." Scott finished. "I've been feeling the same thing. I haven't been having the dreams though, but I've been waiting for someone I just don't know who."

"Why are we the ones affected? Whose missing?" Lydia cried out mostly to herself.  
"I don't know, but I think Allison and Aiden are here _because_ we are missing someone, like they're a replacement." Lydia looked at Scott in shock, how could he think that Allison and Aiden were replacements? They were everything to her!  
"So, what? This person leaves and then all of sudden Allison and Aiden appear?"  
"I mean it's possible." Lydia jumped up from her seat on the couch frustrated at what Scott was implying. "Lydia?"  
"If this person is so important to me why would I replace them? Why would I not want them in my life? I mean I feel like, like I."  
"Like you what?" Scott asked stepping up in front of Lydia, he was looking at her like she herself was lost, like she was missing. And maybe she was, maybe the person she was missing made her lost.  
"Like I loved them!" Lydia yelled. "I feel like I loved this person and all week I have been looking for them, but I don't even know who I'm looking for! Why did they leave? Why can't I remember them?" Lydia asked Scott, tears falling down her face. She was glad she wore water proof makeup today.  
"Lydia, I don't know why we're missing this person, but I think Allison and Aiden are the reason we can't remember them." Scott said calmly, trying to comfort Lydia. Lydia looked at Scott, she was missing someone and the two people that made her forget her pain were the reason she couldn't remember. Lydia slapped Scott across the face before she registered what she was doing.  
"They love me and help ease the pain of forgetting, they are not the reason why someone has left." Lydia growled out before turning to the front door. Scott chased after her grabbing her arm in his hand gently.  
"Just stop, please Lydia. Think of what you just said. They help ease the pain of you forgetting. They may not be the cause of this, but they are related to it." Lydia pulled her arm out of Scott's grasp, pulling the front door open she stormed out the house her tears falling freely down her face.

Lydia reached her car, slamming the door shut once she was in the driver's side. She couldn't stop crying, she gripped the steering wheel trying to bite down the feeling of wanting to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Gripping the steering wheel Lydia took a steadying breath and as she breathed out finally let go of the scream she was holding in all day, but instead of just screaming a noise she screamed a name.

 _Stiles._

 __Scott came rushing out of the house at Lydia's scream.  
"Lydia! Are you okay?" Scott asked pulling the door open. Lydia sat in her seat staring out of her windscreen.  
"Ghost riders." Lydia whispered. Scott looked at her confused, Lydia had stopped crying and her brain was now whirling with new information.  
"What did you say?" Scott asked confused.  
"Ghost riders." Lydia repeated a bit louder, turning to look at Scott. "They come by storm, riding horses, and they _take_ people." The words she said felt familiar, like she had spoken them before.  
"They took him." Scott said figuring it out.  
"They took Stiles."

 ***Remember I love you***

Lydia pulled up in front of Allison's house with Scott in the passenger side.  
"Remember, we need Allison and Aiden to tell us if they know Stiles at all okay!" Scott said unbuckling his seatbelt. Lydia sat frozen looking up at the house. Her best friend and boyfriend might be the reason why Stiles was missing, she needed answers, but she didn't want to lose them either. "Lydia, we're doing this for Stiles remember."  
"I know. I can do this." Lydia said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Lydia took a breath but before she could knock the door opened to show a smiling Allison in a lowcut dress holding two drinks.  
"Lydia! You made it!" Allison squealed with surprise.  
"Of course! I have never missed a party." Lydia said with a hair flip. "Drink for me?" Lydia asked reaching out for the second drink Allison was holding.  
"Alli!" Lydia heard someone say behind her, she turned to see Scott walking up the front steps and pulling Allison in for a kiss with Lydia staring at the pair in shock.  
"I've missed you." Scott whispered in between kisses.  
"I missed you more."  
"Am I missing something here?" Lydia asked outraged and what was happening.  
"A drink. There's some in the kitchen." Allison said giving the second drink to Scott who smiled his thanks.  
"Scott, a moment please." Lydia said pulling Scott away before he could argue.

Lydia and Scott stood in a cramped broom closet off the hallway their breaths mingling together.  
"What's going on Lydia?"  
"What's going on with me? I could ask you the same thing! What the heck!" Lydia asked whisper yelling.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You and Allison! You said she didn't feel right?"  
"Okay, you need to stop. That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Scott said defensively.  
"Since when!"  
"Like a year. You set us up remember?" The world started to tunnel vision for Lydia, her breathing got shallow.  
"Lydia? You okay?" Scott asked concern written over his face. He reached out to grab her arm before Lydia could pull away.  
"I need to get out of here." Lydia said nearly hyperventilating.  
"Lydia?" Lydia pulled her arm from Scott's grip, opening the broom closet, music and conversations from the party happening downstairs hit her ears scaring her.  
"Lydia?" Scott asked again a firm hand on the small of her back as she struggled to breathe.  
"I need to get out of here, I need, I need to scream."  
"Scream? What?" Lydia looked down the hallway as steps sounded, she turned to see Aidan and Allison racing towards them, fear on their faces.  
"Allison call an ambulance!" Scott yelled to Allison. Aidan reached Lydia first, taking her in his arms.  
"Don't scream Lydia." Aidan said strongly. Taking Lydia's face in his hands and pressing a kiss against her lips, stifling her scream that was struggling to rise.

Aidan pulled away, surprise showing in Lydia's eyes. She turned to Allison and Scott who were looking at her, one with fear and the other concern.  
"I'm going to go home." Lydia whispered, moving out of Aidan's grip and running down the stairs before anyone could stop her. She didn't stop once she was in her car and just drove home.

Sitting in her driveway her breath started to slow as she mulled over what just happened. Scott was acting fine until he got to Allison's and then all of sudden it was like he forgot their conversation about this mysterious Stiles. And Allison was surprised to see Lydia, like they weren't even that friendly anymore. And what about Aidan kissing Lydia before telling her not to scream. Lydia was starting to think that maybe Scott was right. That Allison and Aidan had something to do with Stiles missing and Scott started to figure it out. But why?


End file.
